Calling cards have been utilized by calling card caller to complete their telephone calls. There are many benefits for using a calling card. By using a calling card, the caller is able to negotiate a favorable per minute rate to complete these telephone calls. Further, besides the amount of minutes pre-purchased through a calling card plan, there is typically no long term obligation to continue with a calling card plan. In addition, a calling card caller is typically able to utilize any telephone within a general geographic area to complete the telephone call without incurring any toll charges to the originating telephone.
However, utilizing a calling card is often times more difficult than directly dialing the recipient's telephone number. For example, some calling card plans require the calling party to initially dial a general toll free number to the calling card center. After calling the calling card center, the calling party enters the calling party's identification code, and then finally dials the recipient's telephone number. Further, if the calling card is lost or stolen, a person possessing the calling card is typically capable of using this calling card to complete his/her own telephone calls.